Icons may be displayed on a computing device to represent different applications, tabs, and/or other features that a user can open (e.g., by double clicking on the corresponding icon). The computing device may include a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a tablet, a smart phone or other computing device. The user may click on an icon using a mouse, a track pad or a touch screen. Icons may have a variety of different shapes. However, allowing icons to have different shapes may result in a variation in the visual weights of the icons.